Mobius To Maurice
by ReUniversed
Summary: Sonic has had a hard past. He lost his family, his home, and much more just from one incident in his life. But that means nothing. To win the cycle of life. You need to keep going, keep on running, towards the future. (A Sonic The Hedgehog remake)


**My, my, look WHO it is it's yeetus the cleetus back at it again. I don't even know what I'm saying.**

**Matthew: Let's get this show starting now! I want some action!**

**Okay.**

* * *

-Narrator P.O.V-

They were the trio. The three musketeers. Going on adventures through the woods, finding all kinds of treasure. They were brave and courageous, even at the age of 9. Maurice, the speediest and the cockiest. Matthew, the pickpocketer, and fairly the most annoying one. Lastly, there was Sofia, the fashionista and the bossiest.

They were twins, only 2 minutes apart from each, though Sofia acted like that was a few years. Maurice was the oldest, but Sofia was the most mature. Matthew was the youngest, and the 'baby' of the family, though he didn't like being called that (though, he did act like it!).

= Flashback =

"Mobius To Maurice!"

"Ugh…, What is it, Matthew?"

"I need some lunch!, I've been trying to wake you up for HOURS!"

"Get lunch yourself, bro" Maurice was starting to get really annoyed. 'God, Matthew is so ANNOYING! This kid is a green tornado of Chaos!'

"But, I'm watching a cartoon, Maurice!

"Fine wait here, see you guys in ten minutes."

"Jeez Maniac. I'll go call dad to get some pizza for us. You can get some rest, Maurice."

= End Flashback =

* * *

'_Ah… those were the times. Playing tag and hide-and-seek. Until… Robotnik._' The blue hog thought while resting on a tree.

= Flashback =

"Hey Maurice, Matthew, Sofia! Good News" We're going to Uncle Chuck's house, c'mon!" Lots of running and shuffling occurs in the background.

"Really? Awesome! I'm hoping he'll give me $20 like last time!"

"Yeah, Matthew, let's get going guys" Jules showed a sorrow face at the time for some reason.

"Okay, dad let me get my shoes on!" The young kids then walked out.

"You know what kids, how about this. Me vs you guys! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"You're on dad!"

"Can't we walk as a family?"

"With my speed will definitely win this!"

"Shut it Sofia, we wanna race!" And just like that, they went off.

"Guys grab onto my hands, I can bring us to Uncle Chuck in a quick sonic second."

"That's a great idea, Maurice! Let's go!"

"Can't we just walk with dad?" Sofia grumbles quietly, glaring at her brothers.

"**BOOM bOoM BOoM**", a rapid sequence of large explosions shakes all of them, causing them to almost fall.

"Uhh, guys, what's happening…?!"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"GUYS, LET'S GET OUR PRIORITIES IN ROW AND LOOK TO THE LARGE ROBOT THAT'S COMING TOWARD US!

"Wait what did you just say Sofia?"

"Oh Chaos!"

"I said A GIANT ROBOT WAS COMING TOWARD US"

"Guys let's zoom, like right now!" Maurice starts running as fast as he can away from the robot.

"Why…, I think it's too late for you rodents right now." Two robotic hands come down and pick up Matthew and Sofia off the ground.

"Let US GO, Robot!"

"Our dad will get us and beat you till you're scrambled!"

"I'm sorry, rodents, but your dad's gone. Do you wanna know why? BECAUSE I KILLED HIM, that's why."

"What do you mean you killed him?! Our dad is the best and strongest dad there is! There is no way SOMEONE like YOU took him away!"

"Well, it seems your wr-"

"HEY, Let them go, you fat robot! You seem you've forgotten about me! I'll beat you."

"Sorry, but I don't think that will work." The robot then proceeded to kick him, which shot him away.

= End Flashback =

* * *

-Sonic's P.O.V-

I woke up about a few hours later… I raced back there and well… There was nothing there anymore. Just trees on the ground burning with flames.

"Well no reason to think about the past, just gotta move forward." Chuckling sadly, I get up. Well, I try to. Seems like my hoodie is stuck on the limb on this tree. Eh, nothing to worry about, I'll just get it off. "EHHHHHH… AHHHHH… WHY ISN'T THIS THING COMING OFF!" Okay, Mau-... Sonic, yeah Sonic, get this thing out! C'mon, I can do this! I run at the speed of sound for chaos' sake! I can get a hood of a tree limp. Pull, pull, pull… Shake! Shake! SHAKE!

"THUMP"

"OUCH" That HURT, what the heck just fell on my friggin HEAD?! I look down and see a nice shiny gem. "Oooooohhh, maybe I can sell this for some money at the pawnshop across my house!" I guess it falling on my head was worth it. It might sell for a few thousand bucks. Hopefully…

"Let's go lucky gem of mine! Buy me a car or something with your worth!" Maybe a unicycle, those are cool. WAIT, I could join a circus! Yeah! A CIRCUS! Be a clown!

'_**Stop being weird, hedgehog**_'

'_Okay..., I won't Kardz_' Oh yeah, I forgot. I have this weird thing, ever since… well… the incident. It or well… he… was just in my head after that. Like another mind or something. He says his name is Kardz or something like that. He only talks, like, really rarely though.

I guess my dream of being a clown is gone now… so… let's go to the pawnshop!

"Ding!"

"Back again, Big Blue, what are you selling today?"

"Look what I found!" I give the girl the blue gem.

"What type of gem is it?"

"Uhh… I don't really know actually…"

"Well, I can't sell this then, since you don't know what this even is…"

"Okay, then…" Well, that was a waste.

'_**Well, what are you going to do now?**_"

'_Not sure Kardz. Let's just go home, it's pretty late.' _You know what, I need to go find like, someone who specializes in jewels or something.

Uhh… It's almost 1 AM now. Better get some rest.

* * *

**I hate Fortnite. Long live the king. Also, don't believe in frogs.**


End file.
